


Französisch-Nachhilfe

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Französisch-Nachhilfe

„Boerne, was heißt nochmal ‚Ich liebe dich’ auf Französisch?“

„Je t'aime.“

„Ich dich auch.“


End file.
